Angel's Wrath
by MEEC7
Summary: Valentine's army aren't the only ones seeking blood and war. Other people are out there, waiting for their turn. Between the forces of good and evil, some Nephilim just want to survive. And what happens when you throw in 18-year old hormonal gaurdian angels? Join their adventure about learning to live, laugh and love.
1. Prologue

Angel's Wrath: Prologue

**AN/ MEEC7, checking in! Ok, so this story is a COMPLETE AU, and it's a collab. with TK/amazeballz. we will be alternating chapters, so when giving suggestions, give it to the other person. I don't own TMI and neither does TK. Please read on, and enjoy the show!**

I closed the heavy oak door to my dorm room and set my stuff down. The more I walked the school, the more I was convinced that this was the set of a medieval movie. Stone dorm walls, stone halls, lights shaped like sconces and even the boarding school's secretary wrote with a pen quill! I had always had a soft spot for knights and castles, but this whole place had a sense of wrongness about it.

I sighed and brushed my dark brown bangs out of my eyes. Dragging my stuff behind me, I sat down on one of the two beds and opened my luggage trunk. I pulled out some clothes and toiletries. Those I stored in a few drawers marked with my name in scrawling gold script; _Ellen. _The next few things to be unpacked were my books. I had only brought my favorites with me and they still all barely fit in my suit case. The _History of Guardian Angels _earned a spot on my bedside table. I reached to unpack the next few items but stopped myself. The mattress creaked as I got up and walked over to the door. I poked my head out, looked around, then closed and locked the door.

I walked back over to my trunk and knelt down in front of it. From the dark recesses of the box I pulled out a sword, dagger, a bow and arrows, a hunting knife and a few razor blades. The knife went down my left leather boot and the razors I set on my bed stand. The rest of my weapons-minus the dagger- went under my bed. My dagger was put under my pillow. Hey, it never hurt to be fully armed.

Standing up, I walked to the full-length mirror beside the door. I took off my shirt and tossed it onto my bed, leaving me only in my jeans and a black sports bra. Looking down, I brushed my hand over a black double spiral inked into my wrist. A sudden feeling of freedom enveloped me and I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked into the mirror again and was greeted by the beautiful sight of chocolate brown wings. I experimentally flapped them and I rose a few inches of the ground. Yup, I still got my wings.

I flew as close to the ceiling as I dared, then glided back down. It's an understatement to say that I felt good doing that. As I landed, my mind sobered up a little. I wasn't here for nothing; my new assignment was enrolled here.

I suddenly realized that I was alone in the dorm I and looked around. The walls seemed to leer at me and the floor seemed to roll under my feet. It was as if someone had flipped a switch and the room came to life. I panicked and rose a few feet into the air. The very air in the room seemed to disappear, leaving my wings beating into nothing, dropping me like a stone. I hit the ground at an awkward angle and felt my ankle twist. A yelp escaped my mouth, and I crawled into a corner and hid myself under my wings. Saying I was terrified just about summed it up. Whose dorm worked against its occupants as if it were alive? No one's. Now I feared for my mental health.

A sudden sharp rap at the door brought me out of my little pit of despair. Brushing myself off, I covered my limp and walked to mirror to see if I looked presentable. I was dressed in a bra and my jeans were torn. My hair had come out of its pony-tail and was now hanging below my shoulders, my long bangs covering half my face. The feathers on my wings were ruffled and I was drenched with sweat. A sharp gleam lit up my eyes. All in all, it looked like I had had a go with someone. Not the best first impression. My nerves were still frazzled, so I just walked to the door and yanked it open, wings still out, knowing it was my assignment.

As soon as Assignment got a good look at my wings, she screamed. It was a sharp, shrill scream, one that hurt my ears.

I decided against slapping her and decided to talk to her instead. I made no effort to hide the annoyance in my voice. "Stop screaming. My ears hurt." Then, I shut the door. The screams stopped. I braced myself for another scream and opened the door wide. To my surprise, Assignment didn't scream. I leaned against the door frame and got comfortable.

I rolled my eyes, amused. The Asian girl's mouth was still hanging open. I reached an arm out and shut her mouth, as she seemed incapable of doing that herself. "You'll catch flies," I told her, my tone smug. She gave me another once over and finally spoke.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Seriously? That was the first question she decided to ask me? She looked at me like she expected me to answer. I decided to humor her.

"Had a quick session. Loosens up the muscles." Her eyes widened and she took a step back. I threw her a smirk and shook my head. "Joking, joking. I'm not desperate." Assignment seemed to take that as an answer and moved to step in the room. I stayed were I was.

"You're not going to let me in?" she asked, sounding incredulous.

"You never asked." But I stepped aside anyways let her enter, closing the door behind her.

"What's your name?" I asked. Assignment took a quick look around the room and plopped her bag on the other bed.

"Krissy." She started unpacking, her motions almost mechanical.

"How old are you?" I leaned against a wall, getting comfortable. Might as well get to know her while she's dazed and confused.

"14." Her clothes went into the drawer.

"How did you get into this school?"

"I got a package." Krissy threw on a navy blue sweater.

"Are your parents dead?" At that question, Krissy stiffened. She calmly turned around, brushing her dark hair behind her back. When I got a good look at her face, I froze. It seems like I struck a nerve. Her eyes were colder than ice, her expression closed off.

"Let me ask you something," she said between clenched teeth, "before you find out every little secret in my life." She took a step towards me. "Who are you? Why are you here? Why are you interrogating me? Why are there weapons under the bed and razors on the night stand? Why do you have wings? Are you, like, some angle sent from heaven? And why aren't you wearing a shirt?!"

That last question caught me off guard. I decided to answer her questions in order. I walked over to my bed and tucked the razor blades under the feathers on my wings. I decided to put on a show and flew over Krissy and sat down on the bed, patting the space beside me. She stood standing. Shrugging, I lay down on her bed and propped my feet up on the backboard.

"I'll answer your questions in order," I started. "I'm here to keep you safe." Krissy started to open my mouth, but I held up a hand to silence her. "I need to know you well to do that the aforementioned job. There are people out there whose only goal in life is to hurt you, so I need to protect you from them. Your "angel sent from heaven" theory isn't too far off the mark. I'm your Guardian Angel. You should be honored, by the way. Not every Guardian is as devoted to their job as I am." That last statement was completely true. "And, as to why I'm not wearing a shirt, it's more comfortable wearing nothing if you have wings." At Krissy's scandalized look I hurried to finish. "But, I do have a reputation to keep up."

Krissy sat down on my bed gave me a long, hard look. "So," she said, and then paused. "So, you're my guardian angel, here to protect me and you don't wear shirts inside the dorm because they strain your wings?"

I nodded, smirking. I tapped my boots and shifted my wings, getting comfy. "Your intelligence never ceases to amaze me."

Krissy didn't reply to that, she just merely nodded. "Just… promise me one thing ok?"

I laughed. "I don't make promises I can't keep." Krissy looked at me as if I had four wings instead of two.

"Just promise me that you won't screw anyone in this room."

I fell on the floor in a pile of feathers, twitching with silent laughter.

**AN/ please reveiw, they substitute my lunch! constructive critisicm is very much welcome. tell us what you thought, and TK will be with you in the very first chapter! MEEC7, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 1

**TK's Chapter**

Chapter 1: Room 116

I never asked to be a shadowhunter. I never wanted to be a shadowhunter. I never even knew what a shadowhunter was until my best friend, who is actually my guardian angel, told me and blew my mind, then all these monster thingies, which are actually demons from another dimension, came and started attacking, then I turned all badass and… I think I'm getting way too far ahead of myself. Did I even introduce myself yet? Well, I'm Krissy. Krissy Truong. I'm 18 years old, and go to Havens High Boarding School. I was "accepted" back in I was 14. I didn't apply for the school, but we got a letter stating I got in and that all expenses were paid for, so we couldn't say no. It's not one of my favourites, but I met some pretty cool people from there. Like my best friend Ellen. She's just always there for me and sticking up for me. I also met my friends Gurleen and Manpreet. All four of us are really close and hardly do anything apart. Anyways, you'll get to know them more once the story starts. Oh, I should start the story shouldn't I? Well, I think it was a Thursday when that happened. That's actually a lie. I don't know what day it was; I've just always wanted to say that.

I was in geography, when I was asked to leave the class and go with , my principal. Yes I know what you're all thinking. 'Was his parents obsessed with Bacon Lettuce and Tomatoes or something?' Well that's what I thought at least. Well for now, his name will be a mystery.

"So, how are you feeling today Krissy?" He asks me.

"I'm good." I respond.

"You aren't allergic to anything are you?" he questions.

"Um… Not that I know of." I respond. He nods.

"Good. What are your thoughts on blood?" he asks. What kind of question is that?

"Well um, I need it to live, so I like it I guess…" I attempted to answer.

"So, you're not scared? You won't faint at the sight or anything?" What are with these questions…?

"Um." I said again. Then shook my head.

"No I don't think I will." He nods and looks pleased.

"Good, good." He leads me to… Room 116. That's the forbidden room! No was even allowed NEAR that room! Why am I going INTO the room? took out a key from his back pocket and unlocked the door. He turned the knob and the door opened with a creak. I stepped inside after him and took a look around. _What in the world…?_

The room looked strangely like a dentist's operating room, but it just seemed… Strange? No.

_Cold... _I looked around again. There was sound proof padding on the walls, a strange hospital smell and small station that looked like a table from the science room. Then my eyes widened as they landed on the chair. It was like a dentist's chair but with… Cuffs… My mind immediately thought _run_. My body responded, and I turn around, about to run, but instead was face to face with .

"Going somewhere?" his voice was deeper and scarier than usual. I started to shake and look around franticly for a place to escape.

"There's nowhere to go Krissy. Don't waste your time looking." My breathing hitched and managed to ask

"Why am I here?" I demanded. He smirked.

"We're going to do some… Experiment." He settled with, and my mind went straight to the holocaust. Damn history class for making me delusional. _Wait… We..?_ I thought, and as if on cue, 5 masked men came in from nowhere. I tried to run around , but a man grabbed me from behind. As I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, he covers my nose and mouth with a cloth. _DON'T BREATH!_ My mind yelled, but even though I didn't, my vision still started to fade, my eyes became droopy and eventually I was completely blacked out.

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I that came to my mid was that I couldn't move, or see. I was blind folded and could feel buckles on my wrists, ankles, and waist. I tried to scream out, but my throat was too dry to speak.

"Are you thirsty Krissy?" said a voice. I know that voice anywhere. It was . I nodded as well as I could, lying down. I felt something cold against my lips, and was about to open my mouth to take a drink. But then I smelled it. It smelt like iron and rust. It was blood. But it wasn't normal blood. It had a scent of spice and rottenness, like it had gone bad. Really bad. The man heard my gasp and yelled

"RESTRAIN HER" then someone grabbed my head and opened my mouth. The liquid filled my mouth, burning it in the process. I tried to spit it out, but someone plugged my nose, forcing me to swallow. The second with flowed down my throat, I felt pain. It flowed slowly on my throat, pain not far behind it. Once I swallowed, I screamed. The burning filled my veins, starting with my arms, going to my legs, then my chest. I screamed and strained against the cuffs. The pain was so un-bearable it started to create tears. They flowed from my eyes, running down my face. I started to sob. Cry. Scream. Repeat. I didn't know how to stop the agonizing pain. So I kept screaming. Shrieking. Trying to escape. Someone poured another liquid down my throat, mid-scream. This time it was cold and cooling. The pain slowly stopped, but the tears didn't. Then, the familiar sleepy sensation rushed over me, and I blacked out, tears slowly rolling down my face.

**AN That's the very first chapter guys! Please notice the change of perspective. All the odd number chapters (so chapter 1,3,5,7 etc.) are the chapters that I write so they will be in Krissy's perspective. All of the even number chapters (2,4,6, prologue) are Meec's chapters *or whatever you call yourself* so they will be in Ellen's perspective. I hope that clears up some things. Thank you beautiful people for reading this chapter. R&R and Meec will be with you for the next chapter!**

**Don't be drinking demon blood now,**

**TK**


	3. Chapter 2

Angel's Wrath chpt.2: Like Clouds

**AN: Ok, don't kill me. I know, I know. I haven't updated in such a long time. Well, long story short, life cought up with me. Or, rather, I had to catch up with life. Soooooo, without futher ado, here is your amazing Chapter 2! **

Krissy wasn't at chemistry class today. That was strange. She didn't like chemistry but she never skipped classes. Ever. I had an ominous feeling in my gut today. I'm her guardian angel. I should be with her. More importantly, I'm her best friend.

After another ten minutes of textbook work the nagging feeling was just too much to handle. Skipping chemistry once wouldn't strip my wings. I pondered on a way to effectively skip classes for the day.

"Miss," I suddenly announced. The teacher's head snapped up. No one spoke out of turn. "I think I'm gonna be-'' and with that, I puked.

Well, not literally. But I am a successful actor. I was then out of the room in half a second, walking down the stone halls.

I kept walking. I had no idea what I was searching for, but the gut feeling was getting worse. The halls were creepy at the best of times and that was when they were filled with people. Now, as I strode them alone, it was downright unnerving. The only sound was that of my leather combat boots tapping on the stone floor. I was really creeped out, so as a comfort, I let out my wings.

I gave an audible sigh. It felt reassuring to have my wings out. Not only because they weren't strained, but also because I had a few razor blades tucked under the feathers. In Haven High Boarding school, it never hurt to be armed. Along with six 'wing razors', I had a small hunting blade tucked down my left boot. My dagger was too long and was always under my pillow. My sword, bow and arrows were under my bed.

As I walked past my shared dorm room, I shivered. Something wasn't right. I stopped and looked behind me to see a chocolate brown feather on the floor. I quickly picked it up and slid it down my right boot. Not that I'd have to tickle anyone to death. It was a larger feather, with a strong shaft, better suited for poking than tickling.

As I reached for the door knob, I noticed something odd. On the polished brass handle there was a smudge of something black and sticky. I ignored it and turned the knob. Stepping inside, I noticed a drastic change in temperature. It seemed to have suddenly dropped ten degrees. I looked around, my eyes adjusting to the brightness of the room.

And there, on the bed, was seated Krissy. I gave her a quick once-over, making sure no harm had been done. She looked fine, though there was a sense of wrongness to it. Her nostrils flared as if she was smelling something foul. I took a step in the room and closed the door. The sudden loss of heat made me shiver.

"Krissy? Are you alright? You weren't at chemistry today." Her eye twitched as if I had somehow triggered something.

"No-duh I wasn't at chem. today," she snapped. "And I'm feeling _fine_." She tossed her hair, and her nostrils flared again. _That was weird, _I thought._ I'm the sarcastic one. Not her. _

"No offense," I started, "but you look like crap. Like someone had made you drink blood and you turned cannibal." Krissy, being the YOLO girl she is, would usually laugh until she peed herself. But it seems like I picked the wrong time and place.

"Well, at least I'm not the one that looks like an over-grown bald eagle." Ouch. Low blow. She chuckled, though there was something disjointed about it. "Why don't you just go back to chem. and drink something green? Maybe that would stop your squawking." My vision turned red.

"Fine," I said through clenched teeth. "I'll bring something back for you and make sure it's made out of sunshine, rainbows and unicorn crap." With that I turned around and walked out, making sure the door slammed behind me.

I stared at me boots for a bit, trying to calm myself down. I reminded myself that there would be no point in being Krissy's guardian angel if I was trying to strangle her. I then noticed a black drop of something on the stone floor. My eyes followed a drip line, right until they landed on the door opposite me. _Room 116._ The drips seemed like the same sludge as the smudge on my door knob. My curiosity won over my heebie-jeebies and I walked across the hall and opened the door.

I quickly assessed the room. It was kind of like a dentist's, but a lot more gruesome. There were shackles on the arm rests of the chair, and the tool tray had scalpels and bloody rags. Against the far wall was a lab table, with who knows what scattered on it. One of the walls was draped with a lump behind it. Going with the scheme of the room, it was probably a dissected body. The only source of light was an open skylight at the very top of the vaulted ceiling, letting in a slight breeze.

A chill went down my spine. Another feather fell on the floor and it wasn't me that picked it up. Pristine white boots appeared in my line of sight and a gloved hand picked up the feather. My eyes traced past the boots, up leather pants and jacket and stared into the face of Mr. BLT. The door swung shut and clicked. It was the most unnerving thing in the room, other than Mr. BLT's smirk.

"You shouldn't have come here, _angel_." Hearing him speak to me like that with his oily voice sent shivers up my wings. It was drilled into my head to let no one see my wings. And, it seems I let a psycho sandwich discover my biggest secret.

"It's a shame you're here. You were on the bottom of my list." _List? What List? _"Though I can't have you spreading rumors now, can I? As he spoke, I felt arms grab me and lift me off the ground. At this point I was too panicked to get a good look at the people that grabbed me, and I couldn't reach any of my weapons. They deposited me roughly on the dentist's chair and shackled me in.

"Don't protest, or someone will be a flightless bird," sneered Mr. BLT. I suddenly felt dizzy. Just imagining having my wings stripped made me woozy with fear. I would have made a snarky comeback if my mouth didn't feel like it just had a make-out session with the Sahara desert.

"Now just open wide and swallow." One of the men in white came over with a glass vile and wrenched my mouth open. I managed to bite his hand, and felt some satisfaction when he violently swore and clenched his hand, blood running off his leather glove.

I instantly regretted that though when he suddenly backhanded me hard enough that I saw white. Taking advantage of my surprise and pain, he dumped the whole bottle down my throat. With that violator holding my mouth shut, I was forced to swallow.

The liquid was warm, slimy and had an iron tang. _Blood._ I'd bit my lip enough times to know what that tasted like. Though normal blood doesn't burn like acid and make you want to die.

_Demon blood._

I was lucky I was an angel. If I didn't have angel blood, I would have been incinerated on the spot. Even though my blood canceled out the poison, it still hurt like hell.

When my vision came back and I stopped seeing sparrows, the first thing I saw was a wickedly sharp surgical knife right in front of my face. 2 inches was a little too close for comfort.

When the blade touched my check I turned my head away so that I almost missed it. Quick as lightning, a flash of red and silver rammed into the man in front of me. A pale pair of hands raised a pole and cracked it over the man's head. He moaned and collapsed.

I looked up into the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. He had the nose of a movie star and soft pink lips. Reddish copper hair fell straight, right up to his jaw line.

And his wings.

They were a bright coppery red colour, signifying his status as a guardian angel. Long and large, they dominated my vision. They complemented his well build muscles and gave him a theatrical look.

"…fight?"

I hadn't even registered he was talking to me until he had cracked the shackles and pulled me out of the chair with his large, warm hands. His voice was smooth and seductive, though I think last part was stretching it.

"Of course!" I wasn't going to let this beautiful angel think I'm incompetent. Even if I've only known him for 2 minutes.

He then tossed me a three-foot pipe and I expertly snatched it out of the air. I was about to tell him that I had my own weapons when the first crone advanced.

Angel Boy cracked him over the head and grinned. "Leaves no evidence," he said, pointing to the pipe. I just shrugged and joined in the fun. After a solid five minutes of whacking crones over the head with pipes, Angel Boy decided to talk.

"So," he said between smacking one man and kicking another. "What's your name?"

I grunted. "Ellen."

"Mordecai. Someone's not very talkative, eh? What happened to thanking me for saving your sorry arse?" I could practically hear the grin in his voice. Not only was he easy on the eyes, he was also cocky.

"Sorry? I'll make you sorry." Even though Mordecai was really hot and sexy, (world's largest understatement,) I had zero tolerance for that kind of stuff.

"Whoa. The pigeon bites!"

I hissed and swung around to face him. That was the third time someone has referenced me to a bird, and a pigeon was far worse than an eagle. I was about to deliver a scathing remark, but Mr. BLT got in the way, holding a syringe. Without a second thought I kicked him hard in the crotch. From the corner of my eye, I saw Mordecai wince with sympathy and protect his own area with his hands. I smirked at him and he moved away.

With out warning a siren went off and white-masked men poured through hidden doors. Mordecai's eyes widened a fraction and I suddenly found myself mesmerized by their blueness.

Caught in my own day dream, I jumped when I heard a smooth voice my ear.

"Know how to fly, Ellen?" and before I could answer, his strong arms were around my waist, his wings lifting us both into the air. I had to turn in his arms so I could use my own wings and suddenly found my head on his shoulder. I slung my arms around his neck, stabilizing our ascent. He smelled kind of spicy, but with a sweet undertone. I could see his copper wings beating in tandem with my own and could almost see his shoulders working in my head. This arrangement suddenly seemed very intimate, though I wasn't complaining.

So caught up was I in my fantasy that I hadn't noticed Mr. BLT staggering to his feet and throwing the syringe until it was in my neck, the contents draining into my blood stream. My wings missed a beat and Mordecai had to tighten his arms around my waist and work twice as hard to keep us in the air. It felt as if the injection was ripping out everything that made me an angel and feeding it through a paper shredder. I heard Mordecai whisper nonsense in my ear, telling me to keep going, that were almost at the skylight.

"One more beat, and then we'll be free." I wanted to give up. To fall, limp and broken, and let the masked men rip my wings off. But it wouldn't be just me that went down. Mordecai would fall too.

That thought gave me strength. I poured all my hopes, despairs, fears and dreams into that one wing beat. And that was enough. I felt cold air on my face, and then someone was gently laying me down. The pain was worsening, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. I opened my eyes, the lashes fluttering. My brown eyes met blue ones, and the amount of panic and fear in them surprised me. I'd only known him for half an hour. Does he also feel that strange connection? I moved my neck to get a better look at where we were, and a ragged scream tore through the air. Mordecai bent closer and red hair brushed my nose. The only thought my mind processed was that I was going to die. _I'm going to die and I'm still a virgin._ I had wanted to run my small hands along his strong shoulders, my long fingers through his hair, memorize every muscle on his chest… _what?! No! _I can't have those thoughts about a guy I had met just forty-five minutes ago! He was insanely attractive though, and he knew it. In the brief time I knew him, I had seen it in his eyes. I decided to let my censored thoughts run wild. I was going to die anyway. Why not enjoy the process?

The world started to fade and Mordecai's voice and words starting to blur together. I heard him yell "Stay with me!" I blinked, and then looked into Mordecai's face, his coppery wings blocking the sky.

"Just… hear me out." Since I hadn't the energy to nod, I found his hand and gave it a light squeeze. His wing twitched and he bit his lip, looking deep in thought.

"I felt a presence while hiding behind the curtains. It was strong and was pulling me towards it. It was strange and I decided to ignore it. Suddenly, right before the man cut your face, an alarm bell went off in my head. Telling me to help. Telling me to help _you._ I'm not sure if you noticed it, but something's working between us. I honestly want to find out more about you. I've known you for barely an hour, but there's a connection here." He lifted my hand and pressed it to his chest. His heart beat was strong and steady, an anchor in the pre-death mist.

"Ellen, I don't want you to die."

A tear ran down his cheek and I reached up to brush it off, but my arm didn't make it there. I wanted to tell him that I felt it too, the connection, but when I opened my mouth to speak; only a chough came out. A sudden excruciating pain bloomed in my chest and I felt something warm and wet trickle out the corner of my mouth. Distantly I felt my body convulse and my wings spasm, as if I were having an out- of-body experience. I probably was. Given that I was dying, maybe Mordecai would have to carry my soul to heaven. That would be nice.

It then clicked in my head that the anti-angel serum had reached my heart. I felt strong arms scoop me up, and I moaned at the pain of being moved. My hands found a shirt and I buried my face in the soft fabric, inhaling a spicy-sweet scent. My failing senses registered one thing before the world went dark.

Mordecai smelled like clouds.

**AN/ Guys... THE FEELS! If you're a very extreme person (emotionally wise) you'll understand my pain. And don't you just love Mordecai? Well, I do, considering he's my own character! Feel free to tell me he's a butt, if you really think so. Any ways, R/R, they keep me updating mire regulary! Even if it's a guest account, they still make my day! Oh, and whoever can guess my name will gat a Moose Cake! TK, you don't count. See you amazing people/Shadowhunters/Downworlders/mundies two updates later! REVIEW! ok, bye.**


End file.
